teen_wolf_wikfandomcom-20200216-history
Allison Argent
'Personality' Allison Argent was a naturally caring, sweet, charming, strong-minded and loyal person to her friends and family. She went through great lengths to protect them. When she learned of her family's hunter life, she realized the hunters protected humanity from the supernatural, but she showed disgust and anger when an innocent was attacked. Her best friend was Lydia Martin. She was also good friends with Stiles Stilinski, Jackson Whittemore, and Kira Yukimura. She was deeply in love with Scott McCall and later Isaac Lahey . She went as far as disobeying her Father , who demanded that she not date werewolf. However, Gerard used the death of her Mother (unaware that Victoria had tried to murder Scott which led to her suicide) to entice her to hunt down Derek. She temporarily changed becoming reminiscent of her aunt Kate : sadistic, bloodthirsty and threatening, even to Scott. Though after Gerard threatened her life using the Kanima, she showed genuine sadness, guilt and remorse for the horrible things she did. Allison had a natural talent for archery and was an accomplished gymnast. In season 2 , Chris started her training to be a Werewolf Hunter. Allison has shown skills in hand-to-hand combat, wiring vehicles, stitching open wounds, stealthily hunting and corralling werewolves and utilizing weaponry such as Chinese ring daggers. 'Season 1' "Wolf Moon" Allison Argent moves to Beacon Hills, with her family and on her first day in school meets Scott. There is instant chemistry between the couple. Allison meets Lydia and instantly becomes friends with her and Jackson. Allison hits a dog with her car and comes to the vet clinic and asks Scott for help. They flirt while he cares for the animal and then asks her to a party. At the party, Scott wolfs out and leaves. Allison catches a ride home with Derek Hale. She forgives Scott at the end of the episode. "Second Chance at First Line" Allison and Scott plan a date for after the lacrosse game. The jacket she'd left in Derek's car reappears in her locker. Scott falls off Allison's roof while stalking her. Her father hits him with the car. After the game Allison and Scott make out in the locker room. "Pack Mentality" Allison's father, using the animal attacks and curfew as an excuse, forbids her to go out. She jumps out her window and goes bowling with Scott, Lydia and Jackson. She's a great bowler. Allison is in a flirty mood. To get Scott to stop over thinking the bowling, she tells him to think about her naked. Scott and Allison kiss on her porch. "Magic Bullet" Allison's Aunt, Kate Argent, arrives in town. Scott and Allison study then make out in her room. She explains that she is a champion archer and her father sells guns. They kiss again and are caught by her father. Kate insists Scott stay for dinner. It is an awkward meal. Allison's father seems openly hostile toward Scott. Allison later confesses to taking a condom from Kate's bag in the guest room. "The Tell" On her seventeenth birthday, Aunt Kate gives her a silver medallion with the Argent family crest. It shows a large snarling wolf and arrows. Kate tells Allison to “look it up” and find out what it means. Scott and Allison skip school to spend the day wandering in the woods. They return to school during Parent/Teacher conferences and are confronted by Mr. and Mrs. Argent and Melissa McCall. Allison's dad shoots a mountain lion in the school parking lot. "Night School","Lunatic","Co-Captain" Allison ended her relationship with Scott in Night School, due to trust issues. She managed to avoid him in Lunatic. In Co-Captain, Allison begins to soften toward Scott. Kate Argent reveals the family secret by showing her Derek Hale as a werewolf. "Formality" She is initially shaken up about it, but gets over it and practices her archery on a wanted poster of Derek. She begins to focus on the Winter Formal and goes to the dance with Jackson, due to persistence from Scott for Jackson to protect her from Peter Hale. Eventually Allison ends up dancing with Scott. He kisses her and she asks, why did he do that? Scott admits that he loves her and they embrace with another kiss. Allison takes Scott outside so they can be alone. Later, Scott (through her father attacking him) reveals he is the second beta. "Code Breaker" Her parents attempt to send her and Kate to their home in Washington, but Kate gets her in on the hunt for the Betas. She shoots Derek twice with arrows and is about to shoot Scott, who tries to explain how he tried to protect her. However, she says she doesn't believe him. Only when Kate tries to kill Scott, does Allison finally change her mind. Kate is stopped by Chris Argent, who confronts Kate with her involvement in the Hale family house fire. Then she witnesses Peter Hale rip out her aunt's throat. Allison played a part in killing Peter Hale. With her cross bow, she shoots the self-igniting Molotov cocktail in Peter's hand and he begins to be burned alive. After Peter is incapacitated, Allison approaches Scott gently. Despite Scott being in werewolf form, Allison kisses him, turning him back into a teenager. When asked why she did that, her answer is that she loves him. At the end, she is last seen kissing Scott on her roof, showing she doesn't care he's a werewolf. 'Season 2' In Season 2, Scott and Allison are shown to be in love, but carry on their romance in secret after her father threatens Scott to have him stay away from Allison. He makes her promises to never see Scott again. Her grandfather, Gerard, decides that it is time that she is trained to be an official hunter, which in her case means being groomed to eventually succeed her mother as the family's leader. She helps Scott and Stiles deal with Derek's pack, and later, the Kanima and its mysterious Master. Allison is devastated in Party Guessed , when she learns from her father at the hospital that her Mom is dead. Gerard uses Victoria's suicide to corrupt her so she attacks and kills Derek's pack. Her relationships with her friends become strained and Chris becomes horrified by the person she's becoming. She comes close to murdering Erica and Boyd, but her father shoots her bow out of her hand saving their lives. In the season 2 finale, when Gerard holds her captive with the Kanima so he can force Scott to have a paralyzed Derek bite him to cure his cancer, she soon realizes what her grandfather is and her regrets her actions. After the threats of season 2 pass, Allison, saddened by the death of her mother and feeling guilty over her actions breaks up with Scott. Scott accepts this. Allison reconciles with her father, after all they've lost and they both promise to retire. 'Season 3' At the start of Season 3, Allison had no contact with Scott whatsoever, having spent the summer at her family's ancestral home in France. After she and Chris agreed to lay their family legacy aside, they returned to Beacon Hills to start a real, normal life. Although she and Scott are no longer together, she still cares deeply for him. She is cold towards Derek because of his part in her mother's death. She saves Scott and Derek from an out of control Boyd and Cora, but at the cost of setting them loose. Angered, Derek confronts her, eventually forcing Scott to reveal to her that her mother tried to murder Scott, which led to her suicide. Allison accepts this. In violation of her agreement with her father, she begins to help Scott and Derek's pack fight against The Alpha Pack. Allison and Isaac also mend fences as she attacked him during her moral spiral, so much so that they partner up to deal with the current situation and they develop feelings for each other. Isaac is chosen as her tether when she has to undertake a dangerous ritual to save her missing father from being sacrificed by Jennifer Blake, the Darach. She uses an actual silver bullet of her father's, as part of his allegiance to the Argents' hunter code, to use as her key to take her father's place as he is a 'Guardian' to her. Deaton warns her along with Scott and Stiles that sacrificing themselves, temporarily, with have lasting mental effects on them, having darkness around her heart, like a "scar".In the mid-season 3 finale, Allison, with help from Isaac, find the parents in the root cellar just before Jennifer sacrifices them. In response to the Nemeton's activation, Allison convinces her father to bring both of them out of retirement, accepts her role as leader of the family and states a new code: "Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-mêmes", which is "we protect those who cannot protect themselves" in English. In "Anchors", as a result of her druid sacrificial ritual, Allison suffers from hallucinations seeing visions of her dead aunt Kate and suffers from trembling which has been interfering with her motor and archery skills; during one of her visions she fires an arrow at a threatening visage of Kate, but had actually fired the arrow at Lydia in reality, but Isaac catches the arrow in time saving Lydia's life. After remembering her and her father's new code, Allison regains her confidence and sharp-shooting skills, saving the werecoyote, Malia Tate's life by firing a tranquilizer dart at Mr. Tate. She still cares for Scott and appear slightly hurt, but shows acceptance when he starts a relationship with Kira Yukimura. Allison also starts acting on her feelings for Isaac, flirting with him, dancing with him at Danny's black light party and kissing him as an act of encouragement when they accompany her father to uncover information on the Oni. Isaac is electrified and induced into a coma by a trap set by off the Nogitsune saving her life. In "The Fox and the Wolf", Allison suffers a minor breakdown from all the pressure on her shoulders, confessing to Sheriff Stilinski she seems to always feel scared due to the dangers and she's conflicted over her feelings with Scott and Isaac, the latter she thinks could be dying. In "De-Void", to her relief, Isaac recovers and spends the night with her. With Kira's help, she keeps Isaac, and Ethan and Aiden at bay when it's realized they are under the Nogitsune's control. After Lydia is kidnapped by the Nogitsune in "Insatiable", Allison sets out to search for her with Isaac. She learns Isaac was still himself when he slept with her before the Nogitsune's fly took control. In the meantime, her father finally teaches her how to make her own silver bullet. She opts to make a silver arrowhead instead, since the bow and arrow are her weapons. She tells her father she loves him and is proud of what they've done. At Eichen House, the Nogitsune gains control of the Oni and turns them against Kira, Isaac, and Allison. During the fight, Isaac is severely mauled by the Oni and one of the demons is about to kill him. Allison draws her final arrow, her silver arrowhead and fires it into the Oni, destroying the demon entity and saving Issac's life; unfortunately another Oni runs her through with its sword. She collapses into Scott's arms. Scott tells her that Lydia is safe. Dying, she comforts a horrified Scott, telling him it's okay, that she is in his arms, he was her first love and she will love him forever and he has to tell her dad.... Allison then passes away. Lydia screaming in tears knowing that Allison is dead. In "The Divine Move", Isaac figures out that what Allison wanted Scott to tell her father was that she had figured out the way to kill the Oni. She had remembered the way Chris had been able to slow down an Oni by shattering its mask when he shot it with a silver bullet. Allison believed that silver was the key to defeating an Oni but that Chris's bullet had continued to fly which was what had saved the Oni but that an arrow would remain in the body, poisoning the demon and killing it. Chris and Isaac discovers that Allison had left four arrow heads behind and they use them to defeat the Oni and avenge Allison.